Emotionally
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Kami berlima-aku dan kedua suamiku-beserta dua putra-putri kami telah hidup berbahagia. Hanya saja, ceritanya tidak semulus yang kuharapkan. . Another Sequel of Equally
1. Chapter 1

Hidupku sempurna. Tidak, bahkan ini lebih dari sempurna. Jauh di atas kalimat itu, tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Aku punya dua orang suami yang sampai detik ini masih terus memperdebatkan siapa di antara mereka yang paling kucintai dan mencintaiku. Aku juga telah dikaruniai sepasang putra-putri pintar, lucu, dan menggemaskan yang perkembangan pesat mereka setiap harinya membuatku diam-diam menangis agar waktu berhenti saja. Aku memiliki dua orang ipar yang kerap kujadikan panutan saat aku menghadapi masalah kecil dalam rumah tangga termasuk bagaimana caranya agar suami-suamiku, Chanyeol dan Sehun, berhenti mencemburui satu sama lain hanya karena aku khilaf lebih memperhatikan salah satu dari mereka. Tidak lupa, dua orang mertua yang mencintaiku dengan tulus seolah mereka adalah pengganti orangtuaku di dunia ini. Kurang sempurna apalagi? "_Mo-mmy_?" panggilan sehalus suara bocah malaikat di taman surga itu membuyarkan kekosongan kepalaku. Tangan mungilnya menarik piyamaku di bagian depannya. "Mau war-na?" gumamnya lirih sambil menatapku penuh harap dengan mata sebulat kelerengnya yang masih berkaca-kaca itu. Baekhee, putri jelita kami telah berusia tiga tahun sekarang. Ia nyaris sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik untuk ukuran balita, hanya saja, kupikir sifat Haowen yang tidak terlalu banyak berkata-kata sedikit banyaknya juga mempengaruhinya. "Ah, Baekhee mau belajar mewarnai lagi malam ini?" ulangku sambil membelai rambutnya lembut. Aku menghela nafas lega karena Baekhee yang seharian ini rewel dan hanya mau bermanja-manja di tubuhku akhirnya mau beraktivitas kembali. Gadis mungil itu mengangguk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kotak mainan yang ada di dekat meja, "_Oppa_ juga. _Oppa_ juga warna~Baekhee juga mau warna~" "Haowen _Oppa_ juga diajak mewarnai bersama Baekhee? Baiklah, duduk di sini sebentar, oke?" Aku menarik kotak mainan yang penuh krayon, pensil warna, kertas gambar, buku-buku bermotif yang bisa ia warnai sesuka hati, kemudian meletakkannya di dekat Baekhee yang kududukkan di atas permadani. "_Mommy_ panggilkan _Oppa _dulu, ya?" "Ung!" Haowen ada di kamarnya. Lelaki kecilku itu sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar sekarang, dan tampaknya, dia sangat suka belajar. Segera setelah Haowen mengenal abjad dan fasih membaca, tak ada satu huruf pun di depan matanya yang tidak ia eja. Bahkan kami sering berhenti saat berkendara hanya untuk membiarkan Haowen selesai mengeja tulisan yang ia temui di jalanan. Kini toko buku adalah tempat favoritnya selain kamar. Sekarang ia juga lebih suka dibelikan buku-buku ketimbang mainan, meski yang ia baca masihlah buku dengan cerita bergambar. Awal yang baik, kan? "Tok-tok! Haowen?" panggilku dengan nada riang. "Mau menggambar bersama Baekhee?" Kupikir dia duduk di meja belajar seperti biasanya. Namun kursi kecil berwarna merah yang biasa ia tempati itu tampak kosong. Saat mata panikku bergulir mengedari kamar, pria kecil yang wajahnya persis Sehun saat masih kanak-kanak itu kudapati tengah meringkuk di ranjang dan ia langsung menyembunyikan kepala ketika melihatku. "Haowen?" Dahiku berkerut dan jantungku mulai berdebar tak karuan. Apa dia sakit? Apa seseorang menyakitinya? Apa Haowen habis menangis? Astaga, dia memang habis menangis! "Haowen, ka-kau kenapa, _son_?" Aku berpindah dari ambang pintu ke ranjangnya dengan langkah selebar yang kubisa. Begitu aku duduk di sebelahnya dan rambutnya kuusap panik untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja, isak demi isakan mulai terdengar. Haowen jarang menangis, dan ketika ia melakukannya, maka bisa dipastikan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi. Tadinya kupikir karena dia punya masalah dengan anak nakal di sekolah, atau karena ia ingin dibelikan sesuatu namun takut untuk mengatakannya padaku. Namun ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang ia dekap di depan dada, saat itulah kelegaan sekaligus kesedihan menerpaku. Foto keluarga kami yang diambil beberapa hari setelah kelahiran Baekhee. Chanyeol berdiri di sebelah kananku sambil menggendong Haowen dan Sehun berdiri di sebelah kiriku dengan bayi Baekhee dalam dekapan. Aku sendiri berdiri di tengah dengan kedua tangan yang menggamit bahu suami-suamiku sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Haowen rindu _Daddy _dan Papa makanya sampai menangis seperti ini_?"_ Kepalanya mengangguk dan perlahan ia beringsut ke pahaku. "_Mommy_~rin-du~" Aku menarik nafas panjang dan membiarkan putraku membasahi pahaku dengan airmatanya. Selagi dia menumpahkan emosi, aku terus membelai kepalanya tanpa henti sambil membisikkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini hanya ada aku, Haowen dan Baekhee di rumah. Chanyeol, sang Papa sedang dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke Belgia dan Sehun, sang _Daddy, _beserta tim dokter-nya tengah pergi ke Afrika untuk satu tugas kemanusiaan sebagai utusan dari Korea. Ini pertama kalinya kami ditinggal selama lebih dari tiga hari berturut-turut oleh mereka berdua. Awalnya kupikir kami akan baik-baik saja— —namun kerewelan Baekhee sepanjang hari dan tangisan Haowen menyadarkanku bahwa kami tidak baik-baik saja. Kalau anak-anak sedang tidak melihat, aku juga terkadang meneteskan airmata diam-diam karena tidak kuat menahan rinduku pada Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kami bertiga merindukan mereka, sangat. "_Daddy_ dan Papa kapan pulang?" tanya Haowen dengan suara sengau. "Kapan _Daddy_ dan Papa pulang ke rumah kita lagi?" "Segera. Mereka akan pulang segera, _son_. Bukankah kemarin kita sudah melakukan _video call_ dengan Papa Yeoldan dia bilang akan cepat pulang sambil membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kita semua?" "Tapi-tapi _Dad_ tidak pernah menelepon~ Apa _Dad_ sudah lupa pada kita—seperti dulu?" Hatiku langsung berdenyut sakit seketika. _Dad _yang Haowen maksud adalah Oh Sehun, ayah kandungnya. Kupikir Haowen masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang pernah kami alami dulu, namun ternyata ia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia sudah mengerti kalau Sehun pernah tidak menjadi bagian dalam hidup kami, mungkkin Haowen takut hal itu kembali terjadi dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Bukan Sehun yang ingin, tapi akulah yang dengan bodohnya pergi dari hidup lelaki itu. "_Mommy_? Apa _Daddy_ benar-benar—" "Ssst, tentu tidak, Haowen." Aku cepat-cepat menyela kalimatnya. "Mungkin di tempat kerja _Daddy_ tidak ada sinyalnya, jadinya dia tidak bisa menghubungi kita. Atau bisa juga ponsel _Daddy_ terinjak gajah Afrika sampai rusak atau barangkali—" "—kota sedang diserang oleh _Mysterio_?" "Eh?" "Kota tempat _Daddy_ bekerja sedang diserang oleh _Mysterio_ dan _Daddy _tengah menunggu pertolongan dari _Spiderman_?" ulangnya dengan wajah benar-benar serius. "Iya kan, _Mommy_? Iya, kan?" Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, akhirnya aku mengangguk mengiyakan meski dengan senyum kaku karena ternyata persetujuanku itu membuat Haowen kembali riang. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil komik-komik Marvel yang ada di rak bukunya. Aku terlalu sibuk mendengarkan Haowen yang di beberapa menit selanjutnya asyik menceritakan padaku tentang tokoh-tokoh yang ada di dalam komik hingga aku lupa pada anakku satunya lagi. "Astaga, Baekhee!" Namun kekhawatiranku tak beralasan. Aku dan Haowen berlari ke ruang bermain tempat aku meninggalkan Baekhee tadi dan menemukan malaikat kecil itu sedang sibuk berkonsentrasi pada kertas gambar dan krayon-nya. Dahi mulus di wajah imut itu berkerut sedikit dan setelahnya, ia tersenyum puas. "Syudah!" pekiknya bangga ketika kami tiba di sana. "_Mommy_, lihat gambar Baekhee! Lihat!" "Oh, Tuhan! Gambarmu indah sekali, Baekhee _ya_!" Ya, hidupku yang sekarang memang begitu indah. Persis seperti yang tertera di gambar khas kanak-kanak yang Baekhee pamerkan dengan bangganya di depan kami. Nyaris sama seperti foto keluarga yang tadi ditangisi Haowen, di dalam gambar buatan Baekhee tersebut kami berlima tampak begitu bahagia. Tak masalah karena kepala kami tergambar tak beraturan, atau badannya yang hanya berupa garis acak-acakan, itu semua tidak penting. Yang penting adalah hal yang ingin putriku sampaikan melalui karyanya. "Ini _Daddy_, ini Papa, ini _Oppa_, ini Baekhee, ini _Mommy_—" jelasnya penuh antusias. "Ini bintang, ini kupu-kupu, ini bunga—" "Baekhee _ya_~ kenapa kepala_ Oppa_ bentuknya kotak seperti itu?" rengek Haowen sedangkan sang adik hanya membalas dengan kikikan geli. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarkan ocehan Baekhee dan Haowen tanpa emosi menyesakkan yang memenuhi rongga dada dan airmata yang mulai menetes jatuh. Rasanya sangat haru. Anak-anakku memang masih kecil, tapi mereka sudah mengerti artinya sebuah keluarga. Mereka sudah paham kalau kami berlima saling mencintai dan menyayangi—dan tampaknya, ketidak-hadiran kedua ayah mereka saat ini membuat anak-anakku rindu setengah mati. Baekhee dan Haowen mendadak bungkam ketika melihatku berurai airmata. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik dan si bungsu ikut menangis keras sambil memelukku. Kubiarkan saja emosiku tumpah ruah, hingga tak sadar Haowen berinisiatif mengambilkan tisu dan meletakkannya di dekat kami, mengambilkan ponselku dari kamar dan mulai menelepon seseorang. "Papa!" _"Hei, Jagoanku! Ini sudah malam, kenapa belum ti—"_ "Papa! _Mommy _dan Baekhee tiba-tiba saja menangis, Haowen tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan mereka! Bisakah Papa tolong Haowen?" Aku sempat mendengar nada panik di suara bocah sulungku itu. _"Astaga! Baiklah, bisakah kau beri ponselnya pada Mommy, son?"_ Menit-menit selanjutnya, aku sibuk melakukan panggilan video dengan suami kesayanganku—maksudku satu dari dua suami kesayanganku—dengan mata yang mulai bengkak, bibir bergetar, airmata dimana-mana dan suara manja yang memang selalu muncul tiap kali aku sedih. Sumpah, ini tidak dibuat-buat karena memang di saat-saat seperti ini, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah bermanja-manja dengan kedua suamiku. Melalui sambungan telepon juga tidak apa-apa. _"Jadi kau sangat merindukan kami sampai-sampai hanya karena melihat foto dan gambar saja sudah bisa membuatmu cengeng seperti ini, hm?"_ "Ung!" jawabku dan Baekhee secara bersamaan. Baekhee duduk di pangkuanku dengan bulir-bulir airmata menggantung di pelupuknya, "Baekhee rindu juga~" Chanyeol terkekeh, _"Baekhee juga merindukan Papa?"_ "Ung! Rindu _Daddy_ juga~" _"Papa dan Daddy juga merindukan kalian, sangat!"_ Aku tahu Chanyeol juga sedang mencoba terlihat kuat di depan kami, tapi getaran di suaranya tidak bisa berbohong. "_Papa janji akan pulang secepatnya, jadi, jangan bersedih seperti ini lagi, oke?"_ "Ung!" Setelah aku berubah tenang dan puas melampiaskan perasaanku, kubiarkan saja anak-anak gantian bercengkerama dengan sang ayah hingga hampir satu jam lebih. Padahal bertelepon dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang selalu kami lakukan setiap hari, tapi tetap saja rasanya kami bagai sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya. "Papa, Papa—tadi Baekhee menggambar kita, _lho_! Papa mau lihat?" Dari belakang, aku tersenyum kecil dengan hati yang terus berucap syukur. Haowen memang bukan anak kandung Chanyeol, tapi ikatan di antara mereka lebih kuat dari sekedar status kandung atau tidak. _"Wah, bagus sekali! Nanti Papa akan belikan bingkai yang cantik dan kita akan menggantungkan gambar Baekhee di dinding. Maukah Haowen membantu Papa melakukannya?"_ "Ung! Haowen sudah besar dan tinggi, jadi Haowen saja yang akan menggantungkannya di dinding nanti!" _"Itu baru anak Papa!"_ Selanjutnya, Chanyeol kembali memberi wejangan pada si sulung untuk membantu menjagakan aku dan Baekhee selama dia tidak ada. Lelaki itu juga mengiming-imingi kedua bocah kami dengan mainan, buku, krayon baru dan segala macam saat ia pulang nanti dengan syarat mereka tidak boleh nakal dan harus menurut padaku. _"Baekhyuna, aku juga sangat merindukanmu."_ Sebelum panggilannya berakhir, Chanyeol sempat berbicara berdua saja denganku dan kali ini dia tidak bisa menahan airmata agar tidak jatuh. _"Aku sangat merindukan kalian dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang, tapi perusahaan di sini sedang butuh bantuanku dan aku tidak bisa pergi sesuka hati."_ "Iya, Chan, aku mengerti. Ssst, jangan menangis, oke?" _"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak menangis setelah tahu kalian di sana juga menangisi kami? Ah, apakah Sehun masih belum bisa dihubungi?"_ Aku mengangguk sedih. _"Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja di sana. Dia itu seorang dokter dan di sana, ada ribuan orang yang butuh bantuannya. Kita hanya bisa mendoakan agar dia sehat-sehat dan bisa kembali segera, iya kan?"_ "Kau benar. Tapi—" Ting-tong! _"Siapa itu yang datang, Baekhyuna?"_ "Entahlah, biar kulihat sebentar." Di antara rasa penasaran dan antusias akan seseorang yang membunyikan bel malam-malam seperti ini, aku dalam hati berharap Sehun akan ada di sana. Dia sering memberi kejutan, jadi, mungkin saja kan? Bukannya sosok tinggi dan tampan yang dua minggu ini kehadirannya benar-benar membuatku dilanda rindu hebat, yang kutemui di depan pintu adalah seorang wanita dengan wajah letih dan seorang balita yang tertidur di gendongannya. Ada tas besar diletakkan di lantai dan peluhnya bercucuran di sekitar wajah seolah ia baru saja menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk bisa sampai di sini. "A-apakah benar ini rumah Oh Sehun?" Mataku menelisik curiga, tak kupedulikan suara samar dari Chanyeol yang belum mematikan panggilannya. "Si-siapa?" "Aku Sejeong dan ini putraku, Sehwan. Dan kami—kami mencari—" "_Appa_?" Bocah dalam gendongan wanita itu terbangun dan kepala mungilnya menoleh kesana-kemari. "_Appa_ ma-na? _Appa_? _Appa_!" Kakiku lemas dan ponselku yang masih terhubung dengan Chanyeol jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. "Ssst, Sehwana, tenanglah." Wanita itu tampak panik dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bocah agar tidak membuat keributan dengan tangisannya. "Maafkan kami, Tuan. Anakku sedang sakit dan kami butuh bertemu dengan Oh Sehun secepatnya." Aku mencoba berpikir jernih, tapi tidak bisa. "Ke-kenapa kalian ingin bertemu Sehun?" desisku dengan emosi yang mulai merambat kemana-mana. "Kenapa kalian ingin bertemu SEHUNKU?" Perempuan dan bocahnya itu tersentak mendengar bentakanku dan langsung saja, si anak lelaki yang sepertinya berusia lebih muda dari Haowen namun lebih tua dari Baekhee itu terisak pelan di dada ibunya. "_Appa_~" bisik bocah itu lirih. "Sehun adalah ayah dari anakku, Oh Sehwan." — **Belgium, 8th of July 2019**


	2. Chapter 2

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah kami besok sorenya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia naik pesawat paling awal dari Brussels, ataukah naik jet milik perusahaan, atau bagaimana—yang jelas, aku terbangun di pelukannya begitu saja.

"Kasihannya Baekhyunku ini," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengusap sudut-sudut mataku yang membengkak. "Lihat, kau menangis semalaman sampai badanmu demam begini."

"Chan—Chanyeol! Be-benarkah ini Chanyeolku?" aku mengucek mata tak percaya melihat keberadaan suami yang sangat kurindukan akhirnya ada di hadapanku lagi.

"Iya, ini aku, Sayangku. Ssst, tenanglah."

Chanyeol membiarkanku membenamkan wajah di dadanya dan memeluk tubuhnya seerat yang kumampu, walau kedua tanganku rasanya tak bertenaga. Yang kuingat, tadi malam aku marah-marah hingga urat leherku nyaris putus, menangis hebat, kedua bocahku mengguncang-guncangkan badanku dan—

—apa aku jatuh pingsan?

"Anak-anak mana?" tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

"Mereka ada ruang bermain, bersama Sehwan."

Sehwan. Oh Sehwan. Oh. Sehwan. Anak Oh Sehun. Anak suamiku. Adik Haowen. TIDAK!

Aku nyaris saja jatuh limbung karena tiba-tiba turun dari ranjang kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang langsung menggapaiku dan membuatku berbaring kembali seperti semula.

"Baekhyuna, dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak! Sehwan bukan anak Sehun, Chan! Sehunku tidak mungkin melakukannya!" raungku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan badan Chanyeol. "Sehun tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan seorang wanita! Dia hanya mencintaiku, Park Chanyeol! Sehun hanya milikku dan aku tidak percaya dia punya orang lain selain aku!"

"Baekhyuna—"

"A-anak itu—dia bukan anak Sehun—anak Sehun cuma Haowen, hiks!"

"..."

"Usir mereka, Chan! Usir perempuan itu dan anaknya! Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka di sini!"

"Tapi Baekhyuna, Sehwan sedang tidak sehat—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! USIR SAJA MEREKA—" ceracauku dibarengi isakan, "—usir mereka dari rumah kita—"

Sulit untuk kuterima. Mungkin ini karma untukku karena tidak bisa memilih antara Chanyeol dan Sehun tanpa membuat salah satu dari mereka merasa kecewa. Namun, haruskah mereka berdua muncul di saat-saat dimana kebahagiaanku berada di puncaknya? Sejeong dan Sehwan—haruskah mereka muncul dan membawa Sehun pergi dariku?

Apakah Sehun akan lebih memilih mereka dibanding kami?

Hingga malam harinya, yang kulakukan hanyalah berpelukan dengan Chanyeol di kamar karena demamku ternyata malah semakin parah. Yoora dan Yunho datang ke rumah kami atas permintaan Chanyeol untuk membantu mengawasi Haowen dan Baekhee karena aku tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Karena saat Chanyeol lengah sedetik saja dalam mengawasiku, yang kulakukan adalah berlari dari kamar dengan langkah gontai dan kembali menceracau memaki-maki Sejeong dengan kasarnya.

Padahal aku tahu, raut putus asa di wajah wanita itu sama persis seperti yang kumiliki dulu saat memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilanku. Persis ketika aku juga meninggalkan Chanyeol yang waktu itu lebih memilih Kyungsoo karena permintaan ibunya. Aku juga tahu kondisi Sehwan jauh dari kata baik. Kulitnya terlalu pucat dengan mata cekung dan tubuh kurus yang selalu lunglai tanpa tenaga. Berbanding terbalik dengan anak-anakku yang sehat dan lincah.

Aku tahu itu, karena aku juga seorang ibu—hanya saja, aku tetap tidak bisa terima. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau membagi Sehunku dengan orang lain. Aku tahu, aku egois.

"_Mommy_?"

"Sst, jangan bangunkan _Mommy_. _Mommy _sedang sakit."

"Jadi tidak bisa mewarnai bersama Baekhee?"

"Tidak bisa. Mewarnainya bersama _Oppa_ saja, ya? Ayo kita pergi."

"Ta-tapi—mau _Mommy_~ hiks, Baekhee mau _Mommy_~"

Kesadaranku dipaksa untuk berkumpul saat mendengar bisik-bisik kecil di dekatku itu berubah menjadi rengekan tertahan. Selimutku seperti ditarik-tarik oleh tangan-tangan kecil dan sesuatu yang lumayan berat bergerak dari sampingku dan memaksa untuk merayap ke atas tubuhku.

"Hiks,_ Mommy_ bangunlah~bangunlah~"

Leherku dipeluk dan kurasakan tubuh kecil yang hangat itu terisak-isak di atas badanku.

"Baekhee _ya_, jangan seperti ini! Kasihan, _Mommy_ sedang sakit!"

"Mau_ Mommy_! Baekhee mau _Mommy_!"

"Eungh!"

"_Mo-Mommy_?"

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah mata berkaca-kaca milik putriku dan wajah cemas milik Haowen yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangku. "_Mommy_ sudah tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Haowen pelan. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh dahiku pelan, seolah ingin membandingkan panas tubuhku dengan tubuhnya.

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum meski mataku perihnya bukan main. "Sudah tidak. _Mommy _sudah sembuh karena Haowen dan Baekhee telah menjadi anak baik dan merawat _Mommy _saat sedang sakit semalaman," ujarku pelan sambil membawa Baekhee dalam dekapan. Sepertinya gadis kecilku itu benar-benar menginginkanku setelah seharian tidak bisa bersama. Ia langsung tenang dan tidak melakukan apapun selain meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku dan bermain-main dengan kancing piyamaku sambil menghirup aroma tubuhku sepuasnya.

"Tapi—tapi bukan Haowen dan Baekhee yang merawat _Mommy_. Papa yang melakukannya," jawab Haowen jujur.

"Benarkah?" tanganku yang satunya lagi mengelus rambut Haowen penuh kasih sayang.

"Ung!"

"Memang Papa yang merawat Mommy semalaman, tapi Haowen juga hebat sekali karena telah membantu Papa mengasuh Baekhee,"

Kami sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Chanyeol bersandar di dekatnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Dia tersenyum manis sekali, terutama ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Haowen, sorot matanya tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia benar-benar bangga atas apa yang telah lelaki kecil kami itu lakukan.

"Haowen tidak—hebat..." Haowen menunduk sedikit tapi pipinya langsung memerah. "Papa yang hebat,"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat, langsung menggendong Haowen begitu ia tiba di sebelah ranjangku. "Kau juga sudah menjagakan mereka saat Papa dan _Daddy_ tidak ada. Mengasuh Baekhee, melindungi _Mommy, _menjadi anak baik dimana saja kau berada—bukankah hanya jagoan yang bisa melakukan itu semua? Bahkan _Spiderman_ saja belum tentu bisa melakukannya sebaik Haowen."

Mendengar nama _hero_ kesayangannya disebut, otomatis mata Haowen berbinar-binar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol, sedangkan suamiku itu bertukar senyum penuh arti padaku. "Kalau begitu, nanti kalau sudah besar Hao bisa jadi Spiderman?" bisiknya malu-malu.

"Tentu saja bisa!"

Mau tidak mau, kehangatan merayapi relung hatiku karena interaksi alami antara Chanyeol dan Haowen adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah kulihat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Baekhyuna?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih karena telah merawatku, Chan."

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhee yang terlihat nyaman di dekapanku seolah tak tertarik dengan apapun selain eksistensiku. "Dia rewel semalaman, bahkan Yoora _nuna_ harus berulang-kali membuatkan susu karena dia terus mencampakkan botolnya hingga isinya tumpah dan bersikeras tidak mau minum kalau bukan kau yang membuatkan."

"Benarkah?" Aku mengulum senyum sambil merendahkan pandangan untuk menelisik ekspresi putriku. "Jadi Baekhee-ku ini tadi malam nakal dan tidak menuruti perkataan Bibi Yura, ya?"

"Ti-dak na-kal! Baekhee baik, _kok_!"

Dia protes padaku tapi kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya lebih dalam di dadaku.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol memohon padaku untuk tidak memikirkan apapun dulu karena sebenarnya demamku belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Dia ingin aku menjaga emosi karena ternyata kemarahanku yang meluap-luap kemarin, membuat Haowen dan Baekhee ketakutan padahal bukan mereka sasarannya. Dia juga masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya tentang permasalahan ini. Begitu ia mendengar percakapanku dengan Sejeong melalui telepon kemarin, Chanyeol langsung pulang karena ia tahu sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi dan ia bilang ia mendapati anak-anak tengah menangisiku yang tak kunjung membuka mata.

Meski benci mendengarnya, namun Chanyeol bilang Sejeong-lah yang pertama kali memindahkan tubuhku ke kamar dan merawatku sebelum ia tiba. Ia juga menyiapkan makanan untuk kedua anakku—dan juga anaknya—bahkan mengantarkan buah hatiku tidur—menyelimuti mereka—

—aku tidak mau dengar lebih lagi karena belum apa-apa ia sudah lancang mengambil alih tugasku sebagai ibu dari Haowen dan Baekhee.

Karena aku sudah berjanji agar tetap tenang dan beristirahat di kamar saja, maka Chanyeol juga berjanji untuk membawa Sehun pulang ke Korea secepatnya agar masalah ini bisa jelas dan diselesaikan dengan baik.

Agar Sehun segera menjelaskan siapa dua orang asing itu, apa hubungan mereka, benarkah Sehwan adalah anaknya selain Haowen-ku—

—dan kalau semua itu memang benar, maka aku sudah memikirkan sebuah jalan keluar. Hanya ada satu—

—aku minta cerai.

Karena tadi malam Baekhee kurang bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, maka kubiarkan saja dia tidur di pelukanku meski aku sedikit khawatir demamku bakal menularinya. Yura _nuna_ beberapa kali berniat mengambil alih Baekhee agar aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, namun aku menolak karena berdekatan dengan anakku nyatanya membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik.

Sedangkan Haowen—

—aku tidak tahu sejauh mana dia mengerti akan ketidak-beresan ini, namun tampaknya ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang kemunculan anak lelaki lain yang mengaku-ngaku kalau Sehun juga ayahnya.

Buktinya, mereka tetap bermain bersama meski Saehwan tampak tidak begitu antusias dan selalu lesu tiap kali diajak mencobai mainan atau komik-komik baru.

Tapi aku adalah ibu Haowen. Aku yang melahirkannya meski dulu aku menolaknya mati-matian. Karena itulah, aku tetap bisa melihat sorot cemas dan takut tersirat di mata Haowen tiap kali ia beradu pandang dengan Saehwan dan ibunya.

Mungkin ketakutan kami sama.

Takut kalau orang-orang baru ini akan merebut Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari kami.

Namun berdiam di kamar menurutku adalah tindakan pengecut. Karena itulah, setelah merasa tubuhku membaik serta memperbaiki posisi badan Baekhee yang selama berjam-jam tidur pulas disebelahku, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghadapi mereka.

Waktu itu aku terlanjur gelap mata dan meledak-ledak tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sejeong, dan kali ini, aku harus bisa menekan emosiku dan membicarakan semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

Ketika aku keluar kamar, aku mendapati wanita itu tengah berdiri di ruang tamu menghadap ke arah foto keluarga berukuran super besar yang dipajang di dinding. Sehwan sedang duduk di lantai di dekat kaki ibunya sambil memegang mobil mainan milik Haowen. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan Chanyeol dan anak-anakku—mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat atau entahlah.

"Ekhm,"

"E-eh? Ah, Anda sudah bangun Tuan—Baekhyun?" wanita itu berbalik dan gestur tubuhnya berubah menjadi canggung sekali. Seakan-akan keberadaanku sangat mengintimidasinya. Bukan hanya dia, bocah kecil bernama Sehwan itu langsung bersembunyi di balik kaki sang ibu begitu mendengar suaraku.

"Ta-takut—" rengek anak itu tak tenang. Ketika mataku terpaku pada mainan Haowen yang ia pegang, bocah itu mendadak meletakkan benda itu ke lantai seolah tahu bahwa memegang sesuatu yang bukan kepunyaannya adalah suatu dosa di bawah atap rumah ini.

"A-apa Anda sudah merasa lebih baik?" sambung Sejeong lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya membalas pertanyaan wanita itu sesinis mungkin, tapi semarah apapun aku, Byun Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang hobi memaki-maki orang lain.

Kemarin itu adalah pengecualian.

"Hm, jauh lebih baik," jawabku pelan. "Mau duduk dan minum teh bersamaku? Sepertinya kita perlu bicara."

Entah karena alasan apa, Sejeong tampak ketakutan tapi ia dengan antusiasnya menyambut ajakanku. Sehwan ia pangku ketika kami duduk di meja makan, walau anak itu jelas sekali seperti ingin kabur karena tak tahan melihat ekspresi wajahku yang baginya mungkin terlihat kejam.

"Kami bertemu di Amerika, ketika Sehun berada di tahun pertama sekolah kedokterannya," jelas Sejeong ketika aku mulai bertanya tentang hubungan mereka. "Kami saling mencintai dan—" ia melirik anak yang ia pangku. "—Sehwan lahir dari hasil percintaan kami dua tahun kemudian."

Aku mencoba tetap mendengarkan dengan tenang seakan-akan Sehun yang tengah ia bicarakan dengan wajah penuh cinta itu bukanlah Oh Sehunku yang juga kucintai sepenuh hati.

"Namun Sehwan terlahir dengan penyakit jantung bawaan. Dia juga selalu gampang sakit sejak bayi. Hal itu sangat membuat Sehun terpukul dan ia bilang padaku ia akan belajar lebih giat agar menjadi dokter hebat yang bisa menyembuhkan Sehwan kami nantinya,"

"Hah," tanpa sadar aku mencelos. Sehun ingin jadi dokter yang hebat karena Sehwan katanya? Setahuku, akulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia memilih profesi itu.

"Sehun bilang ia kembali Korea hanya sebentar. Ia ingin membuktikan pada orangtuanya kalau dia bukan lagi Sehun yang dulu mereka kenal. Ia ingin membangun nama di rumah sakit terkenal di negara ini, dan nantinya setelah sukses, ia akan membawa kami ikut serta untuk menetap,"

"..."

"Sehun berjanji kalau ia akan menikahiku secara resmi dan kami akan merawat Sehwan bersama-sama,"

"..."

"Namun ternyata—Sehun telah melupakan janjinya,"

Wanita itu mulai menitikkan airmata di depanku tanpa tahu kalau aku juga punya keinginan untuk menangis yang sama besarnya seperti dia.

"Ia juga telah melupakan Sehwan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu penyakit Sehwan kambuh dan dia harus dirawat lagi di rumah sakit. Hanya ada kami berdua. Aku bekerja apa saja demi mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai Sehwan. Sehun memang mengirimkan uang untuk biaya pengobatan tapi yang putraku butuhkan adalah kehadiran ayahnya. Sehwan merindukan Sehun, kami berdua sama-sama merindukan Sehun," ujarnya diselingi isakan pelan.

Tidak, malah keinginanku untuk berurai airmata lebih besar karena pengakuannya barusan baru saja membuatku merasa sangat terkhianati oleh Sehun. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, setelah semua yang kami jalani bersama—ternyata ia punya orang lain selain aku? Ia punya keluarga lain selain yang ia miliki di rumah ini?

"Ka-kami sangat merindukan Sehun dan bertanya-tanya kenapa ia tidak pernah kembali ke Amerika, ternyata karena ia telah menemukan kebahagiaannya di sini."

Dan anehnya, jutaan kemarahan yang ingin kulampiaskan hanya terpendam di diriku tanpa bisa terucap melalui lidahku yang kelu. Aku tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menangis. Ada banyak hal yang kutangisi saat ini.

Sehun ternyata bukan hanya mengkhianatiku, namun ia juga mengkhianati Sejeong dan Sehwan.

Dan bodohnya, aku menerima Sehun begitu saja beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia kembali hadir dalam hidupku tanpa pernah bertanya-tanya tentang apa saja yang telah ia lalui saat tidak bersamaku.

Aku percaya dengan semua yang Sehun katakan tanpa pernah berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran dari setiap ucapannya.

Aku menjalani pernikahan yang bahagia dan bergelimang harta dengan Sehun tanpa tahu kalau di suatu tempat di luar sana, ada orang-orang yang menunggu kepulangannya dalam kehidupan yang serba kekurangan.

"_E-eomma_, lapar—" bisikan lirih yang menginterupsi pembicaraan kami itu mengguncang batinku tanpa ampun. "A-apa kita tidak boleh makan lagi seperti tadi malam?"

"Sst, Sehwana, sabar sebentar, oke? Tuan, maafkan kelancangan putra saja—"

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja, Sejeong _ssi_. Kalian berdua makanlah, kasihan anakmu tampaknya sudah kelaparan sejak tadi,"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Aku ingin kembali beristirahat di kamarku,"

Dengan langkah gontai, aku bergegas masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tubuhku merosot begitu saja di depan pintu dan tangisanku tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sehun jahat.

Tapi aku lebih jahat karena telah memisahkan mereka tanpa kusadari.

—

Belgium, 11th of July 2019

I'm still trying to find my passion again. Sorry.


End file.
